


Secret Garden

by Miss_Lv



Series: Monster Destiel AUs [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Orphan Castiel, Oviposition, Plant Dean, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, Vegetables as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a young gardener at the church where he grew up. He finds a unique plant that he names Dean. </p><p>Two guesses where this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Секретный сад](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699639) by [FoggyFeline71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71)



> Now for some pure smut! 
> 
> Sex heavy here with lots of kinky kinks. :D 
> 
> This is pretty kinky really, prepare your souls.

Castiel works in the gardens.

He’s one of the lucky few and he knows that well.

The church takes in orphans but the ones that are allowed to stay are the ones that have a use. Once they’re old enough to mind themselves they have to leave. However, if they carry their own weight and have something to contribute, then they are welcomed to remain.

Castiel doesn't have the raw strength like Uriel so he doesn’t do hard labor. He doesn’t have the gift of direction and maps like Anna who does all the traveling for the church. He doesn’t have the calm and control to mind all the younger children like Hester. Everyone close in age to him developed a skill set but he did not, he was certain he would be asked to leave when he turned sixteen.

He had no place.

But then the old gardener Joshua seemed to take pity on him and began to teach him how to mind the vegetables. Castiel knew it was his only chance and so he paid careful attention to everything taught to him.

Each weekend on their free day Castiel would walk the hour along the road into the small town nearby. The librarian would help him find all he needed and he would spend the day reading about plants and how to care for them. He would bring one book back to the church with him and read throughout the week. Castiel declined to go to the lake or other fun things with other teenagers, he walked to the library every day for years. The gardener took note of his rising knowledge and he filled in the gaps that the books left. The trick of feeling the soil and how to pack it in best. When to set up the sticks for the peas to crawl up. He taught Castiel how to check the potatoes and when the mint was ready for picking. Between the gruff old man and the books, Castiel quickly excelled in gardening.

So when Joshua retired, giving up the labor of it, Castiel was asked to take his place. He had not only found himself a way to remain in the church, safe, fed, and sheltered, but Castiel had found a job that would last decades. He could grow old and grey like the previous gardener while many of the others would only work a decade before their bodies would grow tired and the church would shoo them out, there was no lack of young strong bodies.

The church was a fair size, it housed twenty people at a time and was built over a century ago, a strong stone structure. It received money from the church and from the community often and that allowed it to care for the orphans that came to it. Compared to the rush of the cities and the worn feel of the towns it was like a paradise. Few children ever wanted to leave, forced to make their own way with their clothing on their backs and two hundred dollars to get them started.

So Castiel minded the gardens.

Each morning he got up with the sun and watered what needed to be, checking each plant carefully. It would take little for the priests who ran the church to decide Castiel should be replaced, should he not do well. So the garden was his top priority.

“You and your plants,” Anna sighed, leaning on the fence and watching Castiel weed around the potatoes. “I get the why and everything, but come on, there is more to life. Don’t you wanna get out of here eventually, find something better?”

Castiel frowned at her and shook his head. “I’m eighteen and lucky to have a home. I don’t see a reason to want to leave that.”

“For now, but eventually? They go on about dedication and all that but in reality their just trying to keep us here, little worker bees for their church.”

“Anna,” Castiel glanced around to ensure they were alone. If the wrong person overheard that sort of disrespectful talk it could get back to the priests and Anna could be asked to leave.

“Whatever, I found this little place, four hours from here, a farmer looking to hire. He offered me an actual wage, a place to stay, everything I would need to start.”

“And if doesn’t work out?” Castiel asked dubiously.

“I’ll find a way, I do the runs for a reason, I’ve met a lot of people and made friends. I’m not going to hang around here begging for scraps from the high and mighty,” she motioned to the church tower and Castiel frowned and shook his head, wishing she wouldn’t talk such blasphemy.

“Anyway, look what the farmer gave me, to start next week,” Anna looked around now, checking and that made Castiel weary. Carefully she slipped a shiny cell phone from her pocket. The church firmly believed in living off the land and from the basics so modern amenity deemed unnecessary were strictly forbidden. Anna was of age, of they found that on her she would be asked to leave for certain.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Anna rolled her eyes. “You know that the head priests all have them, there are computers locked up in the study. They just want to keep control over everyone.”

Castiel didn’t argue with her, Anna liked to think what she wanted and there was no point in trying to change that. “Please just be cautious,” he finally requested and she gave him a soft look and a nod.

 

The next day she was gone and Benny had replaced her for dropping of supplies. Castiel had never cared much for the other boy and so when he brought Castiel deliveries they never talked. Which left Castiel alone most of the time.

He tried not to let the loneliness bother him, he visited at meal times and shared his room with gruff Uriel. He was around people.

Still, he was glad when the rabbits came because they gave him something to focus on. They hadn’t managed to do any real damage yet so Castiel wasn’t too alarmed. But they had dug around his garden fence, the chicken wire was buried under the dirt as well but it only went so far. A bit more and they would have burrowed under it.

Castiel had few options. He could dig the whole fence up and bury it deeper or he could try to set up traps to catch the pests. The church was situated along a forest line and so animals had a tendency to come wandering from time to time, deer and rabbits being Castiel’s main concerns. He hung scarecrows along the garden line to keep birds out, as well as deer. The fence was high as well, enough to keep most out. But if the rabbits started going under it would cause problems. The old gardener used to trap and kill them, the meat was sent to the kitchens.

Castiel knew this way would work but he hesitated to be so blunt about taking life.

Instead, he considered a new way. There was a vine along the forest in patches throughout. It was a bright green with soft brown spots along it. The vine was carnivorous so animals avoided it. Even deer stepped lightly around it. The vines weren’t dangerous to people, there were too slow and weak. They could easily be broken but animals avoided them all the same.

So Castiel took a pot with enriched soil and went walking along the tree line. He found a great massive vine, bigger than him even. It was still though, they only moved in the night. So Castiel explored and prodded until he found a new growth. The sprout was being choked out by the large one.

“A relocation will save you and help me, we both benefit,” Castiel explained to the little plant as he carefully dug up the soil around it. “You will get a new home where you can flourish and I will have a deter for the rabbits.”

Castiel had been teased a few times for talking to his plants but it wasn’t hurting anyone. The last gardener had done it and swore it helped the garden grow. If it didn’t, at least it made Castiel feel less lonesome.

He took the little vine back with him and set him up in the small side shed for new plants. The glass windows let the sunlight warm them but the walls prevented the elements from snubbing them out.

“You just need to be here for a bit and grow nice and strong and then we can plant you,” Castiel explained idly and he paused when the vines slithered over his fingers. They were tiny thin things, five vines with more buds growing at the top, still curled like ferns. The base was thicker and the knot of roots the size of his fist. Castiel was sure with care the plant would bloom.

Watching the small vines wiggle made him so much more aware that it a living thing. All plants were alive and growing but this little one was a touch more as he moved.

“You’re going to be just fine I think, but what to call you?” The old gardener had named every plant in the garden and Castiel felt like the tradition needed to be carried on. This would be the first plant Castiel added to the garden.

“Dean I think. It mean’s ‘God is your judge’. He will decide if you survive to be planted.”

Divine blessings seemed to pass because Dean grew hearty right away, it’s vines filled out and fell longer and Castiel could see all the signs of a healthy plant.

“The previous gardener never used anything from the forest, he believed it was cursed, a place of Satan,” Benny mentioned one day as he unloaded garden supplies.

“The forest isn’t cursed. It's just plants. Nothing has ever happened there,” Castiel replied, his tone a touch ruder than he wanted to show. But honestly, a few others had mumbled over Castiel’s decision to harvest from the forest and it rankled him.

“The plants are more than just plants in there,” Benny pressed and Castiel resisted the urge to be ruder. He focused on stacking the supplies in the shed instead.

“Anyone capable of common sense and a basic education on plants knows exactly how and why the vines move. They also know all plants move, many of them open in the day and close at night, even more do so during heavy rain.”

Benny mumbled under his breath but didn’t argue further.

Castiel knew his aggression wouldn’t win him any favors but he had never been good at making friends or peace in that sense. What was the truth simply was the truth. It always seemed dumb to Castiel to deny or refute that.

“He can’t see your use but when you keep rabbits away he will,” he told Dean later on, carefully placing him into the soil. He had grown well in the shed and was a healthy size. Still, Castiel made a chicken wire cage around Dean so that if the rabbits came they wouldn’t eat his core stalk. The plant’s roots took to the soil immediately and Dean grew quickly. Only a month in and he was half of Castiel’s height and even wider. The rabbits and deer kept far away now and Dean’s roots didn’t bother the garden despite his size. He was against the supply shed and his vines crawled up it, looking present to the eye as well as a stoic guardian of the garden.

Castiel first addition was a success.

The plant vines were more active than he expected but Castiel hadn’t mentioned that to anyone. He would watch them crawl along the garden fumblingly exploring. It was innocent and Castiel knew no one would see it that way. So he kept quiet about it and let the vines learn. They prodded his feet and tangled in his fingers gently, pulling his garden tool around.

Castiel huffed a laugh and sat back in the garden, watching three vines working together to drag his rake down the row. If it succeeded in its endeavor Castiel would find the rake in the supply shed, piled in the corner with whatever else Dean had dragged. He wasn’t hurting anyone or breaking things. Castiel saw no reason for any fear, Dean was only trying to help.

“You’re just on an adventure aren’t you?” He teased the vines.

“Who is?” A voice asked from the fence and Castiel turned quickly. Anna was looking at him with a raised brow.

The vines had all gone still, they never moved when someone else was present.

“When did you come back?” Castiel asked and the young woman huffed and shook her head.

“I head heard you were going weird, talking in your garden alone and stuff. Didn’t think it was real though.”

“The last gardener did,” Castiel deflected and Anna rolled her eyes.

“He was also a bit of a nut job. Always muttering about the demon’s in the woods,” she looked at Castiel pointedly and he shook his head.

“No demons here,” he assured her.

“Whatever. I wanted to tell you about a job offer I got, its labor, harvesting fields all day. It pays well and we get a room and board, a sweet deal.”

“Harvesting only lasts so long. I just started here and I’ll be done most of it in a few weeks. What about after that?”

“We do labor or something. I know the farmer, he’d help us out. You don’t want to stay here forever do you?”

Castiel frowned.

“I don’t know about that. But I do know a job would have to be better than a few months to leave. At least here I have some security.”

“You’re so boring Cas,” Anna huffed.

“Ask Uriel, he’s been restless lately. I don’t think he wants to be a grunt worker for the fathers much longer.”

“Really,” Anna looked genuinely surprised and then thoughtful, looking back over to the church.

“He might be on to something. Rumor has it that the church lost a lot of its funding this year. They might be cutting down on who stays.”

Castiel shrugged. He grew the food so he doubted anyone would be sending him off anytime soon.

“I’ll keep you up to date!” Anna promised with a wink and a wave before taking off towards the church. She must have been sneaking around but enough people would keep her secret, she had always ben well liked.

Come the evening, Uriel was gone. Castiel sat in the small room alone, frowning at the empty bunk. The room felt hollow without the stoic presence of the other young man.

He didn’t sleep well.

Castiel ended up taking his blanket and pillow and sleeping in the garden storage shed. Dean’s vines tickled his feet and it was oddly comforting.

“A wise idea,” father Zachariah told him in the morning. “We’ve received a cut in our donations and must find creative solutions. The garden shed is small but properly insulated and with electricity. You wouldn’t mind settling in there would you?”

Castiel honestly couldn’t think of a reason why not too.

So his single cot was pressed into a corner and a dresser was added for his clothing. A tiny wood addition was added to the outside of the garden shed at it housed everything that needed to be moved. In truth the term shed was unfair for the main structure, it was a solid stone building that was warm and it had a wood stove in a corner. Rain didn’t get in and aside from Dean’s clever vines that burrowed under the wall, there were no other plants along the wood floor.

Still, it was odd to be relocated from the room he had used since he was a young boy.

But then the children started to disappear in small groups, charities and government fostering came for them. The church still ran each day, a small service led by father Zachariah.

Castiel didn’t comment on the orphanage aspect of the church seeming to end so abruptly. He just minded his garden in peace and for it, he was left alone. But whenever Anna came around with job offers or ideas Castiel began to listen to them more genuinely, aware he might be asked to leave any day.

Of everything around him, he would miss Dean the most. More than the familiar church or the quiet priests, he would miss the green gardens and the amusing antics of the plant he had grown himself.

Dean’s main body was massive now, a huge thick thing almost half the size of Castiel’s shed. Thankfully Dean had grown against the back and wasn’t noticeable or Castiel was certain he would be asked to cut Dean back.

The harvest went well. Castiel had been understandably nervous with his first try but now as the land gave them plenty he was realized. Peas and beans, squash and cucumbers, eggplants and berries of all kinds, large tomatoes and lettuce, celery, beets and onions, and more potatoes then Castiel knew what to do with.

The herb garden came in perfectly as well, everything he planted came out healthy and abundant. Father Zachariah even commented on the strong harvest.

It was a reassurance to Castiel.

“At least I know I have a place here, if not then I do know I can garden and perhaps find work somewhere. If not now then maybe later on,” he explained to Dean’s vines, watching them poke and prod the baskets of vegetables at the foot of the bed. The cellars in the church were still sorting and canning what was already there so Castiel was living with overspill for a little while.

“It’s a relief,” he took the wiggling vines. They were on his lap as well, they’d taken to be more touchy of late, curling on him while he slept. Castiel felt perfectly safe and never minded it. Dean’s vines were thicker now, some like his fingers but a few hearty ones at least the width of Castiel’s wrist.

“I hope you can survive the winter, I’m not sure about the other plants like you in the forest.”

Castiel idly strokes the plant and the leafy vines touch him back, velvety soft as they curl over his skin.

It’s dark out now and Castiel leaves his cot to turn off the light. The room is plunged into darkness and his eyes adjust slowly. It’s late August and the heat is still strong, prompting Castiel to strip down for bed. He wears only loose threat worn pajama bottoms and he crawls on the blanket rather than under.

The vines creep back over him and Castiel bites his lower lip, eyes drifting to the door. The garden is off to the side of the church and the walk over is enough that no one comes looking for him at night. If they do they must swing the creaky garden gate to enter, warning Castiel of their arrival before they reach the door.

Red-faced Castiel rolls on his side, facing the wall as he reaches down and guilty presses his palm to his cock.

It’s a shameful sin but the truth of the matter is that everyone does it. Uriel used to, quiet breathing with an occasional shudder. A known secret of sorts among the boys who had to share rooms. There was no where else to do it.

Castiel, of course, has more than just that to hide.

His fingers catch the edge of his pajamas and he pulls them down a bit, exposing himself. He doesn’t wait long before the cold soft vines come to explore him.

Castiel sucks in a breath and hides his face in his pillow, ashamed that it feels so good. The little vines slither over his cock, rubbing against it curiously. Feather light touches that make his skin shiver. It’s more stimulating than his hand could ever be.

The first time they had done this Castiel has avoided Dean’s vines for a full three days. After that, he had gone back for more and eventually he started letting them touch him every night.

This is when the different ones come out.

Castiel has never seen them in the daylight hours. Only at night, only when they did this.

They are as thick as a rake handle and they all have puckered tips the glisten. It’s a thick syrupy mix that it secretes, drooling it on his skin as they drag over his body. It washes away easily with some water or dries up and flakes off on its own he knows from past experiences.

It tastes like honey.

Castiel welcomes them with a whine, hurrying to guide one down to his hardening cock. It goes obligingly and oozes along his length, leaving a trail of its slick that the smaller vines rub, it makes the friction smoother and Castiel can thrust into their touch, rubbing the head of his cock along the drooling tip. The vines are cool but warm from his body heat, still each new one brings a pleasant feeling and Castiel muffles a soft groan. Eyes closed tight he chews his lower lip and just lets himself feel all the sensations the vines bring him.

“Dean,” he breathes, embarrassed with his secrets, what he does with the vines and what he wishes he could do with another man. A sin of the church.

Another vine rubs along his hip, drooling away while the others explore likewise, crawling all over him excitedly. His arm, chest, legs and most of all his groin.

A thick vine is on his pillow. Ever since the night Castiel grew lustful and curious it has sought out his mouth. Since Castiel had been the one to guide it in the first place it seems wrong to deny it. So he indulges Dean and parts his lips, sucking on the tip gently and tasting the warm honey it gives him eagerly. It never shoves deep or thrusts, just settles in and wiggles a bit, reacting when Castiel suckles at it.

A vine curls around his hip and down, sliding towards the valley of his backside. Castiel rolls onto his stomach, slowly so the vines can follow him. He spreads his legs and rubs his cock against the sheets as the vines writhe along him. He can’t explain how it feels, not like a hand at all. Tiny trails going in all directions, some pressing hard while others are soft teases. So many all at once, they threaten to overwhelm him every time.

He swirls his tongue over the vine in his mouth, feeling it wiggle happily. More slick comes as he sucks and Castiel swallows before pulling off with a shaky breath. Bits of the slick hang off his lip and he licks at it absently. Despite just laying there, Castiel is panting a bit, sucking in deep breathes as he struggles not to spill immediately.

Two vines go passed his balls and over the rim of his hole. They drool their honey on him, wet cool kisses on his hole that makes him clench and twitch. They keep pressing softly, smearing him all around until his soaked with it. Until thick gobs of it sticking to his cheeks and thighs.

The one above begins to press downward as well, cool slick running down the his backside to join the mess on his rim.

The smaller vines probe him, gently pushing at his hole until it gives way, letting them in.

Three twists in quickly, tiny vines that then open him up, pulling his insides in different directions so the honey can seep down into him. He can feel them sliding into him, going so far he can’t imagine where they are, so deep inside. The slick seeps from him steadily and they hurry to push it back in.

It’s a strange sensation but Castiel’ come to love it. He clutches at the bedding and gasps out weakly, the vine at the front with him presses against this lip, drooling down his chin and Castiel opens his mouth obediently, sucking the head again as a thicker vine presses to his ass. It soaks him, pumping so much sticky slick that the others hurry to guide inside him. Slowly stretching him out as they pull his rim wider bit by tiny bit.

The larger vine waits a bit, until Castiel’s hole feels open wide. Then he feels the wet head kissing his hole, wiggling it’s way into him slowly.

The thick coating all over his backside is everywhere the vine makes a wet sound as it squeezes into the mess. The fat head presses intently, working its way with utter care. The vines are never rough; Dean is never too harsh with him. The honey makes everything go, makes the way slick. It’s never hurt unbearably, what they do together in the dark.

The vines on his cock have curled into a loose wet sheath and Castiel thrusts weakly into the quivering vines.

It feels bizarre but oh so good, nothing has ever felt so good than Dean. The twin sensations along his cock and inside him, going deep as another vine presses alongside it, the two wanting inside him together.

Castiel arches his back and moans wetly on the vine in his mouth as they both stretch into him. It hurts a touch but in a good way, a sharp burn that makes it feel better.

They move smoothly as one, back and forth inside him and Castiel shivers, hips rolling mindlessly in pleasure. It’s too much and he knows it, shoving himself mindlessly into the good feeling. He whimpers as he comes, spilling all over the vines with gasping sobs.

Vines curl into his hands and he grasps at them, holding on to them as their larger brothers work at his ass still, milking every drop it feels as Castiel twitches and pants.

There’s a rush of shame that comes with the release but Castiel no longer lingers on it. He feels the vines on his body and he know he can go again.

They slide out unexpectedly after Castiel has come though. He blinks dazedly and tries to turn and see what is happening.

But then something new presses to his ass, something that has never happened before. It’s blunt and cold enough to make Castiel start and jerk. He twists on the cot and turns to stare as he can just make out the vines holding something. A cucumber he realizes with a shudder. Castiel takes the vine in his mouth out, pressing his face into the pillow and biting at it as his thighs open wider in welcome. Whatever Dean wants to give him, Castiel will take. He chokes down a cry at the thick thing presses again at his hole. The honey makes everything slick and Castiel feels two tiny vines wiggle into his ass again, twisting to open him from the inside as the cucumber is nudged insistently.

The pressure builds and Castiel makes himself relax into it, letting the muscles go slack. Only then does the vegetable get inside him.

His ass feels gaping, yanked too wide as the long cucumber slides into him, rocking back and forth as the vines coat everything in slick, working laboriously as Castiel struggles to go along with it all. He can feel the uneven surface of the vegetable along his rim, cool bumps and dips that make him whine.

His thigh falls off the edge of the cot when he tries to spread more and vines catch him, holding him up soothingly as the cucumber is lodged in his ass over and over again.

Castiel’s jaw hurts as his clenches the bedding in his teeth. Tears burn in his eyes but for the bite of it, it also feels amazing. He never knew he could open so wide. His rim hurts but every time the cucumber slides in it hits something in him the makes his insides light up and his cock twitch.

The vines work steadily back and forth, soaking his backside in slick, it runs down the globes of his ass and down his lower back. His cock is drowning in it, sticky honey that the vines hold against it. He thrusts weakly into them and nearly comes when the cucumber is shoved as deep as it can go.

Castiel doesn’t know if he’s going to come all over himself or start crying out. The sensations are mixed up and overwhelming.

The cucumber comes out with a long wet slurp and Castiel feels like his insides are on display like his hole will never close again.

Something thicker touches his hole, it’s blunter, bigger, and it presses harder. Castiel howls into the pillow as the vines force it inside him. It’s smooth and widens the deeper it goes.

An eggplant Castiel thinks and feels hysterical because he could name it but the feeling of it into his ass.

It gets slammed into him harder than the cucumber, twisting and opening him up, jabbing over and over until the cot shakes. Vines crawl over his legs, helping his stay up and spread.

“Dean,” Castiel begs, voice hoarse as a vine at his mouth slithers over his cheek, leaving a sticky trail. It coats his lips and Castiel welcomes it, sucking it in and licking over the tip, coaxing and swallowing the honey until he’s dizzy with it.

The eggplant comes out with a wet slimy sound.

A new solid object comes.

It’s heavier than the others but smaller, vaguely round and slick coated as it pushes against his hole. Castiel clenches on it weakly, letting it in slowly, with a sudden pop is all goes in and the vines shove it into his ass, deep inside him. He shivers and comes again, clenching his ass on the thing inside him. With a whimper, he feels another at his entrance. Slick is everywhere and it makes wet sounds as another is steadily worked into him. Castiel reaches a hand back and feels it, dripping and sticky, he still knows it’s a potato being forced into his ass.

There crammed into him and fed deep into his body, a third one pressing and then a forth, he whines as he can feel his inside twisting, pushing around. His stomach feels heavy and when Castiel touches it he can feel the bulge. His guts are trembling and Castiel is overcome, sweat soaked and shaking. He rolls on his side and the vines let him, petting him soothingly as he rests. It’s all new, using vegetables like this, and Castiel is humiliated as he is excited by it.

But they aren’t done.

Of course not.

They push at him, coaxing him to sit up and Castiel stumbles as he stands. The weight inside him is new and feels so strange. The potatoes inside him are visible against his stomach, a round swell. A part of him is scared but mostly he turned on by it, rubbing a hand over the strange belly, as if he was carrying a child.

The vines guide him, the door creaks open on it’s own it seems, but the vines all over the house, moving things out of his way as he stumbles. Castiel doesn’t know what’s going on but he feels so dislocated from everything, relaxed and willing. Half way out of the house a misstep jolts his insides and they hurt. Castiel leans on the door and whines, cupping his belly as it aches. A vine comes quickly pressing to his mouth and before Castiel can react it pushing onto his tongue and spitting thick gobs down his throat. He swallows it mindlessly and after a few gulps, the ache recedes. Everything feels good and so Castiel follows the vines around his shed home and to the back where the thick vines are rooted.

The plant is massive as ever, overtaking the shed now in size. They lead him into the thick center, masses of vines wiggling all around him as they part to welcome him. They curl around his feet and thighs, pulling him in more.

Thick vines caress his thighs and Castiel shudders.

“I don’t know if I can,” he slurs at them. “Please, Dean.”

Soft fingers touch either side of his face, tilting his head up gently. Something looks back at him in the darkness. A person.

But not.

His skin is green with brown freckles, like the vines. His hair is made up of leafy vines and his eyes are a warm green the have no pupils.

It’s the plant, Castiel realizes.

“Dean?”

The man like thing smiles brightly, looking at Castiel so adoringly. His chest is bare and his lower body is hidden by the vines. If he has a full body even.

Castiel feels so bizarrely confused but again too far from sense to care.

Dean leans down and kisses him. A wet thing that tastes good. His tongue presses into Castiel’s mouth, licking along his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Dean had too much saliva and it runs down their chins, sold and sticky like the vines produce. Castiel gulps it down and Dean smiles like he hung the moon.

Castiel’s not sure when he lost his pajama bottoms but he’s bare now and Dean brings him closer, the vines tangle over Castiel legs as he wraps them around Dean’s trim hips.

He slides his arms around Dean’s neck and holds on as Dean hugs him back lovingly, stroking his hair.

Something prods Castiel poor hole and he whimpers when thin vines wiggle into him. They slither in beyond what he can feel and when they pull down he feels the potatoes in him shift. Castiel grips at Dean’s back sobbing as the first potato comes out with a wet pop. It stretches his rim too far and he jerks as it falls. The second is longer and Castiel hides his face in Dean’s neck as the plant soothes him with inhuman croons, rubbing his hair as the third and fourth potatoes come out in a wet sticky mess, gushes of the honey pumped into him oozing out freely now.

Castiel wants little more than to curl up and sleep but he feels something prodding at him again. It’s big, fatter than anything yet.

It pushes and Castiel whines trying to get away. Dean coaxes him, petting his face and kissing him, wet sticky honey down is throat until Castiel goes slack. Dean and the vines hold him up as the massive one slowly invades his ass. It nudges deeper and deeper gradually, quivering and pumping into him. Gently it comes back out and Castiel can feel the honey gurgling against his backside. It’s like a sluggish water hose, pumping only a little, but steadily. It presses again into him and his rim gives way and Castiel whimpers. It works into him, up and up.

Castiel can feel it still pumping, the honey filling him. It feels amazing. Through his exhaustion and strain, Castiel shivers. The pulsing inside him feels so good he can barely think straight.

He clutches at Dean who holds him tenderly as the vine works into him.

When it feels like it can’t possible to another inch into him it finally stills.

When it begins to tremble Castiel shudders. His cock is hard against Dean’s stomach, twitching at the sensations happening.

The vine spasms and Castiel feels something press against his rim. Not another vine but something inside the one in him. It bulges and works and once the pressure builds up it goes, forcing it’s way into him. Castiel gasps out and whimpers, over used and over stimulated.

Another comes, pushing harder and harder until it goes. They steady pump into him, thick round bulges that force his ass open and the run along his insides sweetly like a caress. They keep coming, over and over. It feels like a thrusting almost but not. Something entirely new.

But it feels good and Castiel weakly moves on it, bouncing sluggishly. Dean croons happily and the vines starts to thrust into him, the slithering motion and the bulges along the vine together are too much.

Castiel whines as he comes, face pressed to Dean’s neck as he rides out one last high. His body slumps against Dean then, pushed too far. He nuzzles Dean’s shoulder as he loses consciousness.

 

“Are you sure? This is a sweet deal,” Anna tells him and Castiel shakes his head with a smile.

“Father Zachariah is leaving soon. Only Father Inias will remain at the church. He’s already invited me to stay with him. Between the two of us, we have more than enough food. We’re going to set up a booth at the farmers market for all the extras,” Castiel motions to the garden, already in full bloom and near bursting. The winter had been mild and the plants had come back hearty.

“I always thought I would leave here but I think now I might not. I’m content here,” Castiel explains and Anna frowns at him.

“The worst part is I believe you. You’ve changed since last year, you’re like… brimming with joy or something. Certainly eating better,” Anna teases and then sighs but she smiles softly at him.

“I can still visit?”

“Of course,” Castiel replies and walks her to church gates, waving as she drives away.

Father Zachariah is holed up in his room praying for salvation, the others have all left when the vines crept up the church. Castiel personally thinks it looks better now, the leafy vines make the church look ancient and amazing. The forest is creeping close now as well. Come next year it’ll reach the church and envelope in in its safe embrace.

The vines are clever and they move around the church, seeping into it slowly. They crawl down windows and wedge in stone cracks. Sometimes they move more then they should. Dragging things down the hall when they want to explore. When the priests noticed them they thought it the devils work. Some believed and some didn’t. Inias never truly thought the vines were moving. That’s why he stayed when the other’s all left.

They tried once and only once to burn the vines. Dean didn’t kill any of them but he certainly showed them true fear. Everyone flocked to leave then. Father Zachariah was the only one who had to stay, to abandon his church was not something forgivable. So he’ll pass it to Inias and then flee.

Soon it will be truly theirs.

Castiel rubs his belly idly.

It’s not too obvious in his loose shirts. It just looks like he’s put on a bit of weight. He walks back around the stone shed that they’re slowly expanding. With only two people in the church, the costs have rapidly dropped. Castiel should head into the church but he wants to be close to Dean’s main body. His roots and vines had spread all over.

Dean peers from his spot with a warm smile, vines caressing Castiel in greeting.

“They wanted to see you,” Castiel tells Dean fondly and he reaches out, vines pulling Castiel ‘s shirt to show off his stomach. Dean’s hands a sun warmed and soothing as they caress him and his belly lovingly.

The forest really has crawled up a great deal in such a short time, Castiel muses as he looks at it. But this was a forest in the beginning before people cut it back. It’s only right that it returns back to the forest. Castiel is welcomed as a mother and Inias, well; Castiel’s children will need someone of their own.

Truly, Castiel has found his place in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> It was journey to google vegetables you can have sex with.
> 
> Come talk with me at my tumblr! the-miss-lv.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated! <3


End file.
